


A Change Of Heart

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: The Love We Deserve [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Immediately after Episode: s01e20 Home Invasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Laurel. And I know you’re so much better than I deserve, but I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Of Heart

"I guess I haven't changed as much as we all thought then.”

Tommy walked out the door, leaving Laurel standing behind him, shock and sadness written on her face. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. He didn't get more than ten feet down the hall before he froze, Thoughts raced through his head, faster and faster, until they all blurred together, leaving a single thought. _I love her. I love Laurel._

He dropped his bag and spun on his heel, striding back down the hall towards Laurel’s door. Tommy pushed the door open and walked towards Laurel. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately.

“I love you, Laurel. And I know you’re so much better than I deserve, but I love you.”

Laurel wrapped her arms around Tommy’s neck. “I love you too, Tommy.”

She kissed Tommy. Taking a seat on the couch, she looked up at Tommy, gesturing for him to sit. Tommy sat down, looking at Laurel with love in his eyes.

“Why did you want to leave?” Laurel asked.

“There are things I can’t tell you. And I was afraid - am afraid - that if you find out, I’ll lose you.”

“Tommy, you won’t lose me. I promise.”

Tommy sighed and covered Laurel’s hands with his own.

“What changed your mind?”

“You. All I could see as I walked down the hall was your face as I shut the door. You looked so...hurt. I couldn't do that to you; I couldn't hurt you like that. I love you so much, and I just couldn't stand to hurt you.” Tommy leaned over and kissed Laurel, wiping away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just, I've been hurt so much. And the thought of losing you, seeing you walk out that door, it hurt just as bad as losing Oliver and Sara.”

Tommy scooted closer, pulling Laurel into his arms as tears slid down his own face. He held her for a long time, long after the tears stopped falling, resting his head on hers. Eventually, Tommy sat up and looked at Laurel.

“I guess maybe I changed more than you thought.”

Laurel chuckled.  “I knew you had changed. I just don’t think you knew it.”

“I love you so much.” Tommy whispered, kissing Laurel softly. “We don’t need my father’s money. I - we - will make this work.”

Laurel smiled. “Of course we will.”

“My father...my father isn’t a good man. I know it. Maybe I’ve always known it and I just didn’t want to believe it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Laurel looked at Tommy, her gaze tinged with worry.

“Because I don’t want him to hurt you. Stay away from my father, please.”

Laurel nodded.

Tommy smiled, satisfied, and pressed a kiss to her lips. “How about pizza?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season 1 and I ended up shipping Tommy and Laurel a lot more than I did the first time I watched it. And after watching "Home Invasion" this happened.


End file.
